Betrayl in Smashville
by TDWTS
Summary: When one of the Smashers die, they come to the conclusion that one of their own is murdering the others. But when the smashers continue to fall, they have to come to another conclusion: That none of them are safe. Rated T for voilence.
1. A New Age

"And with that, we say our final goodbyes. Farewell, Toon Link." Ike slowly pulled the rope, lowering Toon Link's coffin into the grave. Master Hand floated over to a clearly horrified Link and a weeping Zelda. After offering his condolences, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. The first to leave the funeral was Donkey and Diddy Kong. Soon after came Ganondorf, Wolf, and Bowser, followed by Dedede and Meta Knight, Fox and Falco, Mario and Luigi. After about fifteen minutes all but eight had left. After Kirby finished expressing his sorrow to Link and Zelda and left, Yoshi walked over to the grave and looked at the tombstone. Of course the name and dates that Toon Link was born and died on were in scripted, but it also read _Great Brawler, Great Hero, Great Friend. _Yoshi made his way over to Link and Zelda. Yoshi took a moment to get control of himself and hold back his tears. But even after doing this, anger was glued to every word he spoke. "Why doesn't his tombstone say 'Wrongly Murdered'?" His voice slowly got louder. "Why doesn't it say died before his time? And why are we not trying to figure out who would do such a thing!" Yoshi angrily yelled. Jigglypuff gave a disgusted look at Yoshi. Sonic sped over to the Link and the others. "Look, I know you were his best friend. But this is inappropriate behavior. We are at a funeral." Yoshi looked over at Sonic. "You are right. Meet me in my room in ten minutes sharp."

Ten minutes later Pikachu, Link, Zelda, Diddy, Sonic, Olimar, and Yoshi were all gathered in Yoshi's room. Yoshi raised an eyebrow when Diddy came into the room. "I had to leave." Diddy explained "I was much too angry that someone would do such a thing to stay."

"Hold on now," replied Sonic "We don't know that someone killed Toon Link. Maybe he got sick."

"Yes we do." Said Link. "Master Hand said in the beginning that nothing has ever been sick in Smashville."

"No time like the present."

Yoshi spoke up. "We all know that Toon Link was murdered. That's why we're here. The only question is, who?"

"Maybe it's someone who had a grudge against Toon Link." Olimar's idea got no response.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's probably one of us new smashers. I mean, No one has ever died before here in Smashville." Diddy said.

Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Zelda all looked at the ground sadly. After a few moments, which seemed like hours to all in the room, Link finally spoke up. "That's where you're wrong, Diddy. You see, six smashers died in the last tournament."

"What?" cried out Diddy "Six?"

"Yes." Replied Link "Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and... oh, I guess it was just five."

"Who was the fith?" Asked Olimar

Zelda sensed that this conversation was becoming too much for Link. "The fifth was a boy known as Young Link."

"How did they go?"Olimar Asked

Zelda stood up. "Follow me." Diddy, Olimar, and Pikachu followed Zelda out of the room.

Link stood "Sonic, you should probably go too."

"Yeah, you're right. Don't want to raise suspicion."

After Sonic rushed out of the room, Yoshi turned to Link. "What was that all about?"

"Well, during that... problem we had a while back. You see, Sonic and Lucario had just been accepted for the tournament that day. All who know try to keep it sort of hidden. Imagine if everyone knew that Sonic and Lucario appeared the first day anyone has died here."

"Yeah..." Agreed Yoshi. "Good point."

—o0O0o—

Zelda stopped in front of five large statues.

"My god. He looks just like you, Pikachu! And the other one has a slight resemblance to Lucario." Olimar exclaimed. "He's a scrawny Ike, he's a short Link, and... is that Mario?"

"What happened to them, Zelda?" Asked Diddy

"Well, during the last smash tournament, there was a typical fight between four smashers. Their names were Link, Mewtwo, Roy, and Young Link. There were also eight people watching on the side lines. They were Dr. Mario, Pichu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Mario, Marth, Samus, and me. Somehow, during this fight Mewtwo's skin was penetrated, and blue light started leaking out of him. The blue light swallowed Mewtwo and Young Link. Roy tried to attack the blue light, but he was swallowed into it. Pichu then jumped into the arena and helped save Link, who was nearly unconscious from the fight. But while jumping off the platform, after grabbing Link, of course, Pichu started getting sucked in by the blue light, which was growing more rapidly with everyone it swallowed. Knowing she would die, she threw Link onto the area surrounding the arena. Dr. Mario and Zelda then helped him escape. But while escaping, Dr. Mario tripped, and the light absorbed him too. Everyone else who was watching the fight, however, was able to escape."

"Wait. I thought that us Smashers couldn't bleed or be cut or anything?"

Pikachu shook his head. "We don't have a clue on how it happened."

Suddenly, Sonic rushed over."Sorry I'm late guys. I... had to go to the washroom." He winked at Zelda. "But I'm sure Zelda will fill me in."

With that, they all parted ways. All except for Zelda and Sonic.

"So princess, you got any idea's on who is the murderer?"

"I haven't the slightest. And yourself?"

"Well, I think that whoever did it was at the fight where Mewtwo and the rest died."

"Good point." Agreed Zelda. "I shall talk this over with Link."

—o0O0o—

"It's a good idea Zelda, but maybe that's what the murderer wants us to think."

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know, Link. I think Sonic's on to something here."

"Maybe you should go talk to him. See what you can figure out. Tell me when you think of something."

"Okay. Goodbye." And with that, Zelda walked out of the room.

"There's no way it's her." Link said.

Yoshi nodded. He crossed out her name from the list of everyone in the Smash Mansion.

"Not to hit a sore spot..." Link could tell that from the way Yoshi started his sentence that he was going to hit a sore spot. "Maybe the murderer is targeting you Hylians? Young Link was the closest to Mewtwo when he got injured. Maybe Mewtwo was just used as a power source for the mysterious light of death."

...

Link stood up."I'll go check on Zelda."

"Yeah, you do that Link." Yoshi looked down at his paper.

Once Link left the room, Yoshi erased Zelda's name and wrote it again so that it wasn't crossed out.

He smiled. "I'm not counting you out yet, princess."

—o0O0o—

"No way they're the murderer!"

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Just... because."

"Okay Sonic. Whenever you come up with a better idea on who it is, you come back and tell me."

"Fine. Goodbye Olimar."

"There's the door."

Olimar and Sonic stared at each-other for a moment, until Sonic walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Olimar turned around and wrote some notes on his pad of paper.

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to Olimar.

"Oh my god... I know who it is."

Olimar jumped out of his chair and ran to the door. But when he opened the door, a figure stood in the hall. Waiting.

"Well, at least I was right."

A hard object crashed down on Olimar's helmet, and the glass rammed through his face.

"GAH!" Olimar fell to the ground, dead.

Link, searching for Zelda, heard the scream and sprinted to Olimar's room instead. In front of Olimar stood Zelda and Sonic. Link souldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a knife in Zelda's hand, mostly covered by her sleeve.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Yelled Zelda "I was just in Sonic's room waiting for him when I heard a scream!"

"How the hell did you get in my room?"

"It doesn't matter! Sonic, where were you?"

"I was... just in the hallway when I herd the scream. Why are you here Link?"

"I was trying to find Zelda."

Kirby, Marth, and Lucario ran over to the group in front of Olimar's room.

Kirby looked down. "Oh my god, Olimar is... dead."

Author's notes: I would be happy to hear your thoughts. Oh, this is my first story, so please go easy on the flaming. But criticism is accepted.


	2. Suspicious Minds

"I need to know why you wanted to see me in my room."

"Because I wanted to know why were you in _my_ room last night."

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the murders, what else?" The princess was having a hard time keeping her cool.

"But _what_ about the murders?" The hedgehog didn't even try to keep his cool.

"If you know anything! Remember? We joined into a little group."

"First, it wasn't a _little_ group. There were seven of us. And second, what did you think I knew about the murders?"

Zelda was getting angry. "Seven is rather small. And I didn't have any idea in particular. But Link and I thought that you might be able to help us out with the investigation."

Sonic was way past angry. "Cut the crap, princess. What did you want from me!"

Zelda was having trouble controlling herself. Her hands and voice were shaking "I. Told. You. Already. DAMN IT, why do you have to be such a pain! Oh... I am sorry. Just, please help us solve the case. Please..."

...

"Forget it princess."

"Oh, please help us Sonic. We don't want any more innocent blood spilled."

"If you don't want any more blood spilled, how about you go into vigilante justice? Start killing people that you think are the murderer! Hell, I know a guy who could help!" Sonic threw a picture of Ike onto Zelda's bed.

"I would never kill any of my friends!"

"Really!" Sonic swung his arms. "All the people here are your friends?"

"All but Ganondorf."

An irritated Sonic could barely stand the conversation any longer."Well maybe it's Ganondorf!"

"It isn't him."

"Well, let me ask you this, princess." Sonic stood up. "Why would anyone who killed Toon Link be your friend?" With that, Sonic barged out of the room.

Zelda nodded. "Why indeed."

A moment later Link and Yoshi walked in. "Wow. Someone's acting suspicious."

Zelda stood up. "That, that's not true Yoshi. He is just not over the death of Olimar. Those two were very close."

"Plus, Sonic act's angry all of the time." Link added.

Yoshi shrugged. "True. But I think that we may be looking at this problem the wrong way. We need someone to get in the middle of things. We need somebody to interview a lot of people. You know, to get clues. It has to be someone who is naturally curious."

"Ness?"

"Lucas?"

"No, we need someone who won't know that we're using him or her."

The room went silent. Over half a minute of silence later, Link spoke up.

"How about Diddy? We have already aligned with him, plus he has the qualities we're looking for. Plus he trusts everyone, so he won't suspect that we are using him."

"Great idea Link. You may not talk much, but when you do, it's well worth listening to." Yoshi opened the door. "I'll go get him."

Once Yoshi left the room, Link put his hand on Zelda's back. "Are you okay Zelda? You haven't been quite yourself lately."

"Why... of course Link. Why wouldn't I be?" Zelda chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"... Okay. But you remember. If anything bad is happens, you run."

"Don't worry Link. Nothing bad will happen to me."

"Okay. I'll go check on Yoshi." Link left the room.

Zelda laid down on her bed. She noticed that the Ike picture was gone. _No bother, I didn't need it anyway._ She thought to herself.

Yoshi walked in. Zelda sighed and sat back up. "Okay, we got Diddy as a snitch, and I'm going to write up a questionnaire for him to ask to potential suspects. But who are some people that you think we should keep a serious eye on?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "Well, maybe Ganondorf. You can not trust him."

"Really? Nobody else?"

"No. But if I think of anyone I'll tell you."

"Okay... thanks."

And as quickly as he entered the room, Yoshi exited it.

From across the hallway Zelda heard Yoshi ask someone if they were ready.

—o0O0o—

Diddy Kong walked over to Peach. "Um.. Sorry Peach. Would you mind if I borrowed a moment of your time?"

Peach let out a warm smile. "Why of course not Diddy. Could I interest you in a cookie?"

Diddy smiled. "Yes please. Now, I came to ask you a few questions."

Peach sat down beside Diddy."Here's your cookie."

"Thank you." Diddy took a bite of the cookie. "Holy Hannah! This is an amazing cookie! Has a bit of a bitter aftertaste, though. Oh, I mean, um... oh yeah! How do you feel about Toon Link and Olimar's recent deaths?"

Peach sighed. "Oh that was just awful. I was so worried when Toon Link died, and then with Olimar's recent demise. Oh, it's just awful. And to think that one of the people we live with is doing this."

After Diddy finished all of the questions, he walked into the next room. "Kirby."

"I see... okay, next question. Have you considered taking action against the murderer?"

Kirby nodded. "Oh my yes. In fact, Samus, Yoshi, Captain Falcon and me are all..." He threw an apple into his mouth. "Mmm.. thinking about making a little group to investigate the murders. Would you like to join?"

Diddy shrugged. "I appreciate it Kirby, but I'm busy already. I mean, these questions don't ask themselves. Well, maybe when I'm done asking the question's I'll think about it. Okay, on to the next question..."

"So Falco, where were you when you heard that Olimar had died?"

"I was playing poker with Fox, ROB, and King Dedede. Wario was playing as well but he stated that he was "bored" and wanted to "have some fun", so he left.

Diddy wrote down some notes on his pad of paper. "So they will say the same thing?"

Falco nodded. "The people I listed moments ago can verify my presence at the time of the incident. I can name what hand I had, if you wish."

Diddy was surprised by Falco's readiness. "No, I believe you.

"Okay. I know you don't talk a lot, Mr. Lucario, but I would really appreciate it if you would just answer just one of these questions. Let's see. Oh, here's an easy one! Do you think that the murderer is someone living in the Mansion?"

Lucario stared blankly at the wall, with both his arms and legs crossed.

Diddy waved his hands in front of Lucario's face. "Lucario?" Lucario didn't even blink.

...

"Okay then..."

Diddy knocked on the large oak door.

"Come in, young Diddy Kong." A strong voice yelled out.

Diddy was sweating like a hog, due to the fact that he was extremely frightened of this smasher. With all his might Diddy tried to push the heavy doors, but they wouldn't budge. Diddy stopped a moment to wipe the sweat away. During that moment the doors opened. Diddy slowly walked in. He didn't know how the dark wizard has such a large room. It was at least four times as big as Diddy's. Diddy was always amazed by the room. It was literally impossible to see the walls, because they were entirely covered in shelves. The shelves were mostly filled with large books, but there were also amulets, many beakers and veils full of potions and unidentified bubbling liquids, some weapons, a few skulls of different animals, a phoenix in a cage, and a teddy bear. The floor was invisible, while the ceiling had pictures of all of the smashers, excluding Olimar and Toon Link. In the middle of it was an hourglass, which was somehow actually counting down the time. Counting down to what, Diddy didn't know, nor did he want to know. The only piece of furniture in the room was a chair, and sitting in it was the dark wizard himself, Ganondorf. The chair Ganondorf was sitting in was facing away from Diddy, but the Gerudo and the Monkey could see each other, due to the fact that part of the shelf in the direction Ganondorf was facing had been replaced by a mirror.

"It would be a pleasure to answer some questions. By the way, watch out for the beaker."

Diddy turned around "What beaker?" Diddy crashed into a small pedestal, which help a beaker full of an orange liquid. Diddy knocked over the pedestal, which knocked over the beaker, causing it to fall on to Diddy's arm, which caused the beaker to break, spilling the orange liquid all over his arm.

"Agh! It stings!"

"Don't worry, Diddy Kong. I would be happy to take you to the medical wing." With that, Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and Diddy disappeared, soon reappearing in the medical wing of the mansion.

Ganondorf smiled as the picture of Diddy Kong on his roof began to fade and the hourglass crept nearer and nearer to it's end.

—o0O0o—

After a quick recovery, Diddy walked over to his room. And after placing his notes in his safe, headed to Yoshi's room. Diddy knocked on the door.

A voice came for inside. "It's unlocked."

Diddy walked in slowly. The shades were pulled over the window and the lights were off, so it was difficult to see anything. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, Diddy was surprised to see someone leaning against the wall, holding a bob-omb in each hand.

Diddy couldn't comprehend the situation. "What is going on here?"

The first figure slowly strolled over to Diddy. "Why don't you let me take a look at the notes? Maybe we can figure out what's happening?"

Diddy was unsure abut the situation. "Well, I would show them to you, but they are in my room."

The first figure frowned. "Then you no longed have any use to us." The figure threw the two bob-ombs at Diddy, causing the room, and Diddy Kong, to go up in flames. Zelda, Mario, Sonic, Ganondorf, and Lucario all appeared at the scene very quickly.

"No, not another one."

"This is-a awful!"

"This seems almost too evil."

"We are nearing the end of our time."

"..."

Kirby and Pikachu rushed over too.

"Oh my god! Not Diddy too!"

"This... this is not good."

—o0O0o—

Later, after the fire was put out and Diddy Kong was declared dead, everyone went on their own separate ways. Mario, while walking over to the library, overheard a conversation coming from Bowser's room.

"I hate that woman so much."

"Well, whoever that murderer is finding the right way to get to her. *cough*"

"Good point, Bowser."

"What, I haven't said... oh. As I was going to say, they should go to the people closest to her. You know, her hero. Man, I can image their flesh, so tasty..."

"No, that would be *cough* much too obvious."

"Well, how about the people close to the people closest to her?"

"You are going to fit in very well here, young one."

Mario's eyes grew wide, and he ran to Luigi's room.

—o0O0o—

"Of course I'm-a alright, bro. What's-a wrong?" Luigi asked his older brother, Mario.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. By the way, have you seen Peach? I got her some coffee.

Luigi thought for a moment. "I think she's-a with Zelda."

Mario nodded. "Thanks bro."

—o0O0o—

Peach took a sip of her tea. "So Zelda, how do you fell about Link?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" She spoke with a soft chuckle.

"I mean how is your relationship going with him?"

"Our relationship is going fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering if it has grown."

"Grown? How so? Oh my, do you think that we are together?"

"Well, not particularly. Actually, yes. But everyone thinks that of you."

This was news to Zelda. "No."

"Yes."

"We aren't... an item. We are just close friends."

"Oh, never mind." Peach took another sip of her tea.

"How about you and Mario?"

"To tell you the truth I'm about ready to dump the fellow. Not enough excitement."

"Who do you prefer?"

"Well, Roy was gold. I couldn't get enough of him. But you know, I'm still searching."

"Does Mario know?"

Peach refilled her tea. "Oh course."

The door was then subject to a good knocking.

"Whoever could that be?"

Zelda opened up the door, surprised to see Mario. Zelda wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Peach whisper something about the devil under her breath.

Mario peeked past Zelda. "Peach, honeyflower! Come to my room with me so that I can shower you in roses and play you a tune on my harp."

"Sorry, Mario, but I am having some girl time with Zelda."

"Oh, Well at least have this coffee I brought you."

"Fine."

Mario did a little jump. "Okay. I'll-a bring it to you."

"Zelda will bring it to me."

Mario happily gave Zelda the coffee to Peach, who then poured it down the drain.

Peach looked at her watch. "Well, look at the time. I'd love to stay but I got to go. See you!"

Zelda didn't look away from the sink. "Farewell."

Zelda clicked her pen and wrote _Peach? ~ Suspicious_ in her note pad.

"What are you hiding, Princess?"

—o0O0o—Epilogue—o0O0o—

Link held up the picture and knocked on the door.

A strong hand opened it. Although the records have shown that Link was one of the best smashers here, Link was stunned that this smasher hadn't dominated the boards.

"What can I do for you, Link?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to do some work for me. It pays good." Link held up a small bad full of coins.

The other smasher raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

**Author's Notes:** So that's chapter two. Notice anyone acting suspicious? If you got some free time, please review. If you wish, you can also state who you think is the murderer on the review, or, better yet, on the poll on my profile page.


End file.
